


Try It

by JoshoftheZombies



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Shameless Smut, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshoftheZombies/pseuds/JoshoftheZombies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>no plot Jam bondage for tumblr user wheaty-the-dumb-anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try It

**Author's Note:**

> Not too bad for my first attempt at smut I don't think

 Jay can’t breath. His arms and legs are tied tight to the bedposts and he can’t breath. He struggles, god does he struggle, but not an inch of give in the rough rope. He doesn’t realize that he’s whimpering until a hand touches his cheek. A soft voice whispers soothing sounds that don’t quite make words till he can breath again and he realizes the room’s not just dark. The soft silken cloth around his eyes is traced by a gentle finger, causing him to shiver. He could hear the man’s voice, because that was definitely a man’s voice, mumbling somewhere in the distance.

“You’re okay Jay,” a voice much closer to him whispered against his ear. The rough scratch of a few day’s beard brushed his cheek. “I’ve got you Jay. You’ll be fine. Just listen to everything I tell you.”

“T-Tim? What’s-”

“Shh.” Tim’s callused finger pressed against Jay’s lips, forcibly quieting him. “Trust me.” A pair of hands rested themselves against Jay’s sides. The bed creaked under the pressure of another person as Tim used Jay as leverage to climb up and sit in his lap. It was at that exact moment Jay noticed how very naked he was. Denim pressed against his lower belly and Tim ran his hands over his bare chest in just the way that he liked.

“You’re such a good boy Jay.” Tim ran his hands from Jay’s shoulders to where his own hips rested against the taller man, pulling a moan from his lips. “So ready to please me.” He pushed himself back and tucked his legs underneath Jay’s. He palmed the slowly hardening member with a smirk.

“T-Tim, don’t-” a quick jerk of Tim’s hand cut him off in a deep moan.

“Don’t what Jay? You know you like this.” It took only a few strokes for Jay to become fully erect, “See? No matter what I do,” he dug his nails into Jay’s him and scratched down, “you love it.”

Despite his moaning Jay shook his head.

“What’s that? Use your words Jay.” he taunted, leaning down to kiss at Jay’s collarbone.

“I-I do- ah- don’t- Ow! Don’t bite!”

Tim released the soft flesh from between his teeth, kissing at the forming bruise apologeticly. He kissed down Jay’s chest, pausing to pay extra attention where he knew Jay was sensitive.

“Tim please, l-let me see-” he whimpered.

“Hmm… Not yet.” Tim raked his nails down Jay’s sides and griped his hips with nearly bruising force.

Jay yelped and arched away from the sharp nails, pushing himself into Tim in the process. “Tim!” he whined, more irritated than aroused.

“That’s my name.” he chuckled and kissed Jay’s cheek, earning a growl “You’re so impatient.” Tim pressed his fingers against Jay’s mouth, giving a delighted hum when Jay took them in and began sucking. “Good boy.”

Jay wanted to bite. He wanted to bite hard enough to draw blood and get Tim to stop. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. If Tim stopped he’d be stuck here tied to the bed for who knows how long. Tim stopping meant the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach would go away as well. And that was just unacceptable. He needed this, more than he wanted to admit.

Jay moaned around the finders in his mouth, lavishing over them like they were the sweetest of candies. He could hear Tim unzipping his pants and the slick skin on skin sound that came after. Seems like Tim was enjoying his little show.

“Good… Good boy Jay.” Tim purred. There was a small click and the fingers were pulled from Jay’s mouth. “This might sting.” He warned, pressing a finger against Jay’s hole.

Jay whined and pushed up against him. He didn’t  _care_  if it would hurt, it would feel more than good soon enough. If he could get his hands free he’d… He didn’t know what he’d do but he’d do  _something_  to make Tim hurry up!

Despite Jay’s eagerness Tim took his time. Slowly, he worked a finger, then two into Jay. The man beneath him was a sobbing mess, crying out for more with every twist of his hand. “You sure seem like you like this Jay. Should I just finish you off this way?”

“T-Tim don’t you f-FUCK!” Tim curled his fingers up just right, “Tim please, please I-”

Tim pulled his hand away and thrust himself in in one smooth motion, swallowing Jay’s cry of ecstasy in a rough kiss. He used one hand to steady himself against Jay’s hip, the other drifting to grasp Jay’s neck just tightly enough to make him gasp.

Jay screamed his orgasm and pressed as close to Tim as the ropes would let him. Tim followed only a moment later, moaning Jay’s name. The two lay panting on the bedspread, basking in the afterglow. “You were right… That was nice.”

Tim chuckled and pulled off his lover’s blindfold, “Told you. Now let’s get you untied and into the bath.”


End file.
